


Dream On, Pond

by Maia Elisabeth (gallifyres)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Amy, and a oneshot, it's cheesy but i still think its sad??, it's sad, this was written for a class prompt lmaoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifyres/pseuds/Maia%20Elisabeth
Summary: Amelia Pond has always enjoyed the idea of traveling all of time and space with no limits and three friends. The perfect world, in her imagination. There's only one rather large problem- they aren't real.(originally posted on my ff.net and on my tumblr)





	Dream On, Pond

**Amelia Pond was a dreamer.**

She had always felt wrong, being in her time. Living without parents was a hard task. Living with a cranky aunt was even worse. Amelia was never social, and the young girl often felt as if she were alone.

No, that was not right. Amelia did have one other friend at her primary school, but she wasn’t really close to her. Yes, Amelia Pond was friends with Clara Oswald, who also seemed to be a girl out of her time. They sat together at lunch and daydreamed and occasionally chatted, but not as much as the other girls in their year did.

But barring Clara, Amelia Pond had  _ no  _ friends.

So she dreamed them up.

Amelia wanted three friends when she was older, and she knew precisely how they would act, what they looked like, and what they would do together. 

There was one, who was amazingly quirky and astonishing at times. He had an odd sense of style and always wore a bow tie and some  _ strange  _ hat (Amelia sometimes drew him with a red circular hat- something called a  _ fez _ ?). He looked young, but the wisdom in his eyes surpassed everyone’s on Earth. Despite this, he had an aura of playfulness surrounding him. He also had a wonderful box that was a nice shade of blue. Not only was it blue, but it was also  _ bigger on the inside _ ! How that worked, Amelia had yet to figure out, but the box could take them anywhere they wanted.

Then there was another lad, who seemed shy and slightly geeky at times but was always willing to protect what he cared for. Amelia felt that this boy would care and love her through everything that they went through together.

Finally, there was a girl. She had massively curly hair, a wonderfully sarcastic personality, perfect aim, and two names. There was some sort of mystery surrounding this girl, one that would take Amelia and Shy Boy a long time to figure out. Amelia still hadn’t worked out what exactly that mystery would be.

Amelia knew in her mind that Bow Tie Man, Shy Boy, and herself traveled together in the strange blue box, exploring places that no one else could, fighting off strange creatures that threatened Earth’s very existence, and defending the defenseless. Occasionally, they’d be assisted by Sassy Girl. They would pass through, help out, and learn. It would be the life that Amelia always dreamed of- traveling everywhere with people she loved- with friends, you could say.

Before bed one night, Amelia knelt by her bedside, shutting her eyes tightly, and began to say her prayers.

“Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It’s Easter now, so I hope I didn’t wake you. But honest, it is an emergency. I’m lonely, you see. Can’t you please, please,  _ please  _ send someone to fix it?” she concluded, closing her eyes as she wished very hard for her imagination to come to life, as she hoped for a blue box to land in her yard and her three friends to step out and offer her a space with them. 

_ They never came. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
